


Room Service

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dry Humping, Enemies Stuck in a Room Shenanigan, Explicit Language, I'm just saying, Iorveth Swear Like a Sailor, Iorveth is a Regular Son of Bitch, M/M, No beta we die like mhe, Pre-The Witcher 2, Swearing, This is 7k words of non-sense, Vernon Roche is Good at His Job, Why Sex When You Can Have Puns, also a virgin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在局势相对和缓的时期里面，蓝衣铁卫的另外一个重要任务是护送达官贵人逛窑子。有一天，正在兢兢业业工作的罗契发现，他的死对头正好也在同一家妓院里面。或者简单地说，在这个故事里面，罗契束手无策，而伊欧菲斯的双手字面意义地被绑住了。所以说事情为什么会变成这样子。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：本文含有大量污言秽语/弱智笑话/让人头痛的双关语**

关于贵族，一件令人惊讶的事情是，他们或多或少都有些怪癖。

当然，泰莫利亚贵族也不例外。

作为蓝衣铁卫的指挥官，除了维护维吉玛周边的安全之外，维农·罗契的另外一项重要工作就是确保国王的城堡里面有足够的乐趣、酒水源源不断、达官贵人的下半身需求得到满足，就像现在这样。

罗契面无表情地站在整个维吉玛最好的妓院二楼，海伯特伯爵站在他旁边，紧张地朝房间里面看了一眼。

“这里的墙壁真的足够厚吗？”伯爵第四次问道。

“是的，”罗契挤出一个笑容，耐心地点了点头，“足够满足您对隐私的需求。”

海伯特伯爵再次忧心忡忡地瞥了一眼房间，他瞪着那些厚重的帷幕和地毯，脸上露出狐疑的神色。

“可是……”他说。

“我会呆在门外，确保没有任何人打扰您。”罗契保证。

惊恐缓缓地滑过海伯特伯爵的脸庞。

“你——你要坐在门外？”他说，声音带上了一丝战栗。

罗契点头。

“绝对不行！指挥官！你，你不能呆在附近！”伯爵大叫。

“可是我得——”罗契耐心地强调， _如果你被暗杀，或者马上风了，那我可就有很多问题需要解释了。_

“绝对不行！！！”海伯特伯爵几乎是在尖叫了，他的左手在空中挥舞，“你可以呆在楼下，等我，嗯，等我结束的时候，我会叫你的。”

毫不意外地，罗契发现自己的耐性耗尽了。

“好的，谨听尊旨。”他说，“现在您可以进去了吗？”

海伯特伯爵看着他，似乎有点动摇，但是依然一脸质疑。

“你真的会下楼？”他说。

“是的。”罗契微笑。

_可能整个泰莫利亚只有你老婆不知道你喜欢穿女装吧，_ 他想。

海伯特伯爵点了点头，终于鼓足了信心。他瞪着罗契。

过了差不多一分钟，罗契才意识到，这是暗示他应该下楼了。

他朝房间里面看了一眼，和里面坐着的一脸无聊的妓女交换了眼神。 _至少你是按时间收费的，姑娘。_

罗契摇了摇头，下了楼。

他在楼下呆了一会儿，要了一杯苹果酒，在吧台旁边消磨时间，竖起耳朵，听妓女们和客人打情骂俏，分析有没有他不知道的消息。过了差不多十五分钟，罗契结了酒钱，又上了楼。他踮起脚，避开会吱嘎作响的楼梯，然后在伯爵房间门口停下来，把耳朵贴到紧闭的门上。

嗯，伯爵听起来还活着。

接下来进行第二步。

缓慢而小心地，罗契踩着厚厚的地毯，挪到隔壁房间门口，用指关节轻轻地敲了敲门。

“打扫卫生，客人。”他压低了声音。

没有反应。

他又敲了一次门。依然没有反应。

_没人？_

罗契思考了一下，确信老板告诉他，伯爵要的房间左右两边的房间里面都有客人。疑虑缓缓地在罗契的胸膛里面升起。

在一片死寂里面，他拿出钩子，伸进锁眼里面。

“我进来了，客人！”罗契宣布，把体重压在门上，猛地拧开门锁，冲进房里。

他眯起眼睛，毫不意外地看到一个穿着斗篷的人形躯体卡在窗户那里，已经快要爬出去了。似乎是听到了罗契闯进来的声音，蒙面人的动作迅速加快，只剩下两条腿还在房间里面。

罗契没有浪费时间，他一个箭步扑上去，抱住那个人的腿，把他朝房间里面拽。那个人——从体型和手感来看，是个男人——开始拼命挣扎，朝罗契的胸膛和胳膊上猛踹，力气不小。不过，在这一番激烈的搏斗之中，蒙面人依然一声不吭，没有怒吼，没有威胁，没有虚张声势，另外一个可疑的证据。

他们僵持在那里，蒙面人已经挣扎了差不多一分钟，依然没有泄气的迹象，而罗契开始厌烦了，等下治疗的时候，和薇丝解释为什么他胸膛上有一串靴子印会很麻烦。

罗契松开一只手，迅速地摸到自己背后，解下十字弓。

然后他举起十字弓，瞄准蒙面人的脑袋，狠狠地砸了下去。

第一下明显就把蒙面人砸懵了，不过为了保险起见，罗契多砸了五下。他满意地看到蒙面人瘫软了下来，倒在他的怀里，可以很轻易地控制了。

罗契放下十字弓，把蒙面人拉进房间，放到地板上。他小心地坐在蒙面人的大腿上，压制住可能的反抗，然后拉开斗篷。

“妈的。”罗契咒骂。

斗篷下面是一张头破血流的脸， _一张精灵的脸，_ 或者说，一张罗契十分熟悉的脸。

蒙面人是松鼠党游击队的首领，他妈的伊欧菲斯。

_维吉玛有间谍，_ 罗契阴郁地想。

就在这个时候，伊欧菲斯睁开了眼睛。

在精灵发出任何声音之前，罗契就迅速地捂住了伊欧菲斯的嘴。他们之前的小争斗的声音似乎没有传到隔壁去，但是伊欧菲斯的尖叫或者威胁就不一定了。

不管怎么说，松鼠在森林里面就已经够吵了。

不过，这个准备好像有点多余，因为伊欧菲斯似乎相当震惊，过了差不多半分钟，他才终于回过神来，怒视罗契。

然后他咬了罗契的手。

罗契忍住了，咬紧牙齿，窒住一声痛叫。他举起另外一只手，用手背猛扇了精灵一耳光。

伊欧菲斯安分了一下。然后他再次回过神来，独眼里的怒意几乎沸腾。他开始拼命扭动。

“我的腰带上系着有一把刀，”罗契耳语，用之前抽伊欧菲斯脸的手掐住他的脖子，“如果你再攻击我，我把它戳进你剩下的这只眼睛里面，一直到戳到地板为止。懂了吗？”

伊欧菲斯一动不动，依然瞪着他。

“懂了就点一下头。”罗契加重了语气，空着的手作势要去摸刀。

缓慢地，伊欧菲斯点了点头，虽然看起来非常不情不愿。

“很好。”罗契说。

罗契松开了手，但依然压在伊欧菲斯身上。他审视精灵，研究自己的策略。

“妈的，罗——”伊欧菲斯起了个头。

  
“闭嘴，我警告过你了，”罗契打断他，依然压低了声音，“别逼我。”

  
伊欧菲斯闭上了嘴，但是脸上露出了一副十分桀骜不驯的神色。 _这纯粹只是战略，_ 他轻蔑的眼神暗示。

接着，伊欧菲斯的目光狐疑地上下打量罗契，依然十足困惑，最后，他满怀希望地看向门口。

房门依然敞开着。

_该死。_

罗契趁伊欧菲斯不备，迅速地解下了自己的刀子，抵在他的肋下。

“妈的，你说了——”伊欧菲斯嘶声。

“闭嘴，”罗契威胁，“这是我最后一次警告你， _闭嘴。_ ”

伊欧菲斯又闭上了嘴，他脸上的表情愈发阴郁。 _有人将会死，_ 他的眼神暗示。

“听我说，”罗契说，把刀子向前推了一点，让刀尖堪堪刺破伊欧菲斯的衬衫，“我现在要你爬到床上去，慢慢地，不要耍什么花招，懂了吗？”

缓慢地，伊欧菲斯翻了个白眼，但是没有移动。

罗契又推了一下刀子，刀锋切开了伊欧菲斯的皮肤。

伊欧菲斯愤怒地瞪着他。

罗契瞪了回去。

他们的对峙持续了一会儿，然后伊欧菲斯低下眼，厌恶地看着罗契手里的刀子，罗契突然明白了他的意思，举起了刀，架在他的脖子上。伊欧菲斯十分缓慢地爬了起来，转过身，朝房间里面唯一一张床走过去。他把一个膝盖放到床上，似乎突然改变了主意。罗契等待着，用刀贴着伊欧菲斯的颈动脉，一直到精灵终于屈服，在床上躺下，一脸厌恶。

现在这部分就比较困难了。

罗契又等了一下，打量附近有什么可以用的东西，目光最终落在床头板上。

“把你自己捆起来。”他说，“用那个。”

伊欧菲斯的视线随着他的视线移动，然后精灵的脸陷入了全然的震惊之中，接着是怒气。 

“搞什么鬼。”他说，又忘了之前的警告。

“把你自己捆起来！”罗契威胁。

精灵的视线在床头板、罗契手里的刀和罗契的脸之间来来回回，最终放弃了，他翻了个白眼，然后捞起一根固定在床头板上的皮绳，“我倒是不知道你有这方面的爱好。”他说。

罗契忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

“这是公务，”他说，挥了一下刀子，“快点。”

伊欧菲斯看起来似乎有很多话想说，很多问题要问，但是他最终明智地闭嘴了，一脸厌恶地捡起皮绳，开始固定自己。

“你应该没什么病吧？”他说，“我只是问一下，以防万一。你知道，你们人类实在说不准。”

罗契翻了个白眼。

“你还是太大声了。”他说，拒绝回应其他的部分。

等伊欧菲斯一脸怨气、慢条斯理而且消极抵抗地把自己捆上了之后，罗契把他的两条腿也固定住了。他有点疑心精灵在绳子上做了手脚，但是现在实在是没法要求太多。罗契下了床，急匆匆地关上了房门，希望没有任何人发现刚刚在房间里发生的这一出闹剧。

“今天是你的幸运日，小松鼠。”他说。

“我对此有相反的意见。”伊欧菲斯讽刺。

“不，你应该心怀感激。因为我没空审讯你，所以你只需要告诉我，是谁告诉你伯爵要来这里的消息，我就会暂时留你一条狗命。接着，如果你配合的话，也许你会得到适当的审判。”

“你在说什么？”伊欧菲斯说，脸上出现了演技高超的震惊。

“别装了。伯爵来访的消息，只有我、他那边的人和宫里的管家知道，是谁告诉你的？”罗契在床边坐下。

“你在说什么屁话？”伊欧菲斯脸上的震惊看起来越来越逼真了。

罗契思考了差不多整整一秒。

“你的命在我手里。”他威胁。

“而你能想到的全部用处就是把我捆在床上，做不可言说的事情，”伊欧菲斯鄙夷，“顺带一提，我们为什么要这么压低了声音说话？你老婆在隔壁？”

他张开嘴，假装要尖叫，罗契厌倦地用刀柄猛戳了一下他的肺，然后满足地看着伊欧菲斯咒骂着蜷缩起来。 

“我还没结婚。”罗契说，“而且就算结婚了，我老婆也不会在妓院，我干吗要把她藏起来？”

他突然茅塞顿开。

“妈的，你一直躲在妓院里面。”他说。

伊欧菲斯的脸突然变成了铁板一块。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他说，平静地。

“别装了，不然你呆在妓院里面干什么，”罗契洋洋得意地说，摇了摇头，“卖身养活你那一大帮子战友吗？”

伊欧菲斯脸上的表情变得阴郁起来。

“你才——”他嘶声吼道。

“安静！”罗契咆哮。

“————卖屁股！不要脸的杂种！”伊欧菲斯怒吼。

隔壁房间的声音突然停止了。

罗契的脸皱成了痛苦的一团。

“是的！棒极了！！”他拔尖了声音，“用力点！”

在精灵震惊的眼神里面，罗契努力地改变自己的声音，制造了一连串十分有精神的呻吟和喘息。在接下来的一分钟里面，他表演了一场十分精彩的单口相声，用上了他知道的所有拟声，从眼角余光里，他看到伊欧菲斯脸上的表情已经变成了全然的恐怖。

又差不多过了一分钟，隔壁房间终于又有了动静。

罗契闭上了嘴，看着墙壁上的某个地方。

毫无疑问，精灵还在震惊地看着他。

“说来话长，”罗契说，疲倦地，挥了挥手，“你还是不要问了。”

“你……”伊欧菲斯说，看向他，然后又看向墙壁，然后又看向他，看起来不止是一点欲言又止。

“你脑袋还正常吗？”最后，他小心翼翼地问。

“挺正常的，谢谢关心，”罗契说，“现在回答我的问题。”

“我是说……”

“回答我的问题！”罗契低吼。

“哦？问题是什么来着？”伊欧菲斯挑起一边眉毛，“在你刚才精彩的表演之后，我好像有点忘了。”

“我在问你，”罗契说，一字一顿地，无视精灵的暗示，“是不是躲在妓院里面，计划你那些可怜的小主意。”

“说真的，你从哪儿学会的刚才的那一套的？实在很厉害，佩服。”伊欧菲斯嘲讽。

“伊欧菲斯。”罗契警告他。

“——叫得实在是很动听。”伊欧菲斯继续。

“小松鼠。”罗契挑起眉毛。

“——让我不禁觉得——”伊欧菲斯拖长了声调。

“妈的闭嘴。”罗契低吼。

一个嘲讽的笑容在精灵的脸上绽开，而罗契决定他受够了。

他爬上了床，解开伊欧菲斯的裤子。

伊欧菲斯的表情重新变得震惊。

和罗契估摸的差不多，没有人可以在光着屁股的时候还摆出一副高高在上的样子。

不对。

伊欧菲斯还真的做到了。

“把·我·的·裤·子·拉·上·去。”他一字一顿地说，怒视着罗契。

隐约地，罗契感觉到了一种油然而生的敬意。于是他就按照伊欧菲斯的吩咐做了。

就这样，局面再一次僵持了起来。

过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯的呼吸平稳了下来，他眯起眼睛，一个不太好的信号。在他努力开动大脑的时候，罗契开始思考自己到底还有些选择：一刀抹了他的脖子——海伯特伯爵发现了的话，这事就没完没了了；闷死他——海伯特伯爵发现了的话，这事就没完没了了；把他留在这里，出去找卫兵，逮捕他，然后偷偷把他带走——海伯特伯爵发现了的话，这事就没完没了了。

妈的。

伊欧菲斯盯着他，脸上的表情再危险不过。

那是恍然大悟的表情。

“从你刚才的精彩表演来看，隔壁有什么重要人物。”他说，慢条斯理地，“恩希尔？”

罗契瞪着他。

“你脑袋里面到底都装了些什么？”罗契说。

“我没有义务和你分享。”伊欧菲斯高傲地说，“怎么，真是恩希尔？”

“什么跟什么——大错特错！”罗契挫败地说。

“哦。”伊欧菲斯眯起眼睛。

然后他深吸了一口气，罗契立刻反应了过来，扑到他身上，捂住他的嘴。精灵左突右闪，十分灵活，让这一争斗迅速变成了混战。罗契花了差不多半分钟，才终于制住他，死死地捂住他的嘴，伊欧菲斯仍然不放弃，倔强地支支吾吾。

罗契怒从心起， _简直莫名其妙，这个精灵老是在奇怪的地方纠缠不休，搞什么鬼。_ 他依然压住伊欧菲斯，然后抬起另外一只手，准备再抽他一耳光。

伊欧菲斯瞪着他，然后飞快地舔了舔他的手指。

罗契闪电般松开手。

精灵开始自鸣得意地微笑，然后一个停顿，他的表情变得震惊。精灵努力地直起上半身，拼命地试图朝地板上吐口水。

“妈的，我居然舔了人类。”他嘟囔，听起来十分惊恐，“我在想什么？”

“那还真是难为你了。”罗契冷漠地说，拽起伊欧菲斯的斗篷，使劲擦拭手指。

“你没有狂犬病吧？”他补充。

伊欧菲斯的眼睛眯了起来。

“和人类不一样，我们很爱干净，不会居住在肮脏的猪圈里面，一个月才洗一次澡，而且……”他说，然后突然停了下来，朝罗契的下半身看去，“那是什么？”

罗契追随他的视线。

“妈的，你硬了。”伊欧菲斯说。

“什么，”罗契看了一眼裤裆，发现伊欧菲斯说的是事实，他瞪着自己的老二，有种强烈的挫败感。 _妈的叛徒。_

“这都是因为你那些完全不必要的挣扎，妈的，你蹦得跟条屁股里面插了棍子的野狗一样。”罗契指出。

“光在我身上蹭了两下，你就硬了，”伊欧菲斯评论，比起恼怒，他听起来更多地像是感觉惊奇，“人类真诡异，你们对着任何东西都能发情吗？喂，那边那把凳子怎么样？那张桌子呢？反正都有腿。”

“听起来你还挺清楚自己的地位的。”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯翻了个白眼。

“你最好不要弄脏我的斗篷。”他嘲讽。

“不然呢？你要愤怒地在我面前洗衣服吗？”罗契阴郁地说。

“不，我会团成一团，塞进你的屁股。”伊欧菲斯怒斥。

_这事真是莫名其妙。_

隔壁依然在制造着很有干劲的声音，罗契听着，憎恨着。他瞪着伊欧菲斯，后者也在瞪着他，脸上的表情只有一点点虚张声势。

_等等。_

伊欧菲斯身上应该没有带武器，否则他早就反击了。

_这意味着——_

罗契朝下看去。

“哈，迟举的混蛋。”他说，“现在看看是谁在发情。”

“鸡巴又不长眼睛，”伊欧菲斯恨恨地说，“而且你他妈是不是太欣喜若狂了一点。”

“你管这种玩意儿叫鸡巴？有谁会想看这种硬了也就一指甲长的东西？”罗契用膝盖蹭了蹭伊欧菲斯的两腿之间，若有所思，“哇，谁知道呢，这儿居然真的有东西，让我看看……一个青春痘？”

“别碰我。”伊欧菲斯试图怒吼，但是他的声音明显软了下来。

罗契突然灵机一动。

“得把脓液挤出来才行，”他说，继续漫不经心地磨蹭，把伊欧菲斯半硬的阴茎困在他的膝盖和伊欧菲斯的腹部之间。精灵的呼吸变得急促，他的身体紧绷起来，倒是出乎意料之外地敏感。

罗契停了下来。

“我不会强迫你。”他耐心地说，“我不好这口。”

“那你刚才在做啥？”伊欧菲斯讽刺，声音依然有些颤抖。

“给你展示菜单，”罗契说，让腿栖息在伊欧菲斯的小腹上，有意避开他的下身，“想象那是开胃菜，小精灵。”

“我现在正在想象的是，切下你的老二，再塞到你的喉咙里面，”伊欧菲斯说，慢条斯理地，带着十足的恶毒，“一定是道很美味的正餐，是不是，人类？”

“行，”罗契双手抱在胸前，坐了回去，“憋着吧。”

“或者我可以大叫，特别响亮的那种。”伊欧菲斯说。

“或者我可以捂住你的嘴，下半辈子你就别想再说一个字的那种。”罗契说。

他们怒气冲冲地对视，然后罗契认真地开始思考作为精灵口罩的职业生涯前途。

_黯淡。_ 可以简单地这么说。

他开始更加认真地思考一件一开始就应该做的事情：割了那条该死的舌头。

这个念头确实让人舒适，如果弗尔泰斯特国王上个星期没有暗示最近的囚犯死亡率和残疾率着实有点高的话。

“你觉得如果我告诉其他人，你一开始就没有舌头，”罗契说，若有所思地说，“他们会信吗？”

“你知道你刚刚说出声了吗？”伊欧菲斯说。

_该死。_

罗契摇了摇头。

“接下来我会做三件事。”他说。

“那是什么呢，尊贵的大人？”伊欧菲斯嘲讽。

“首先，我会留下你的舌头，接着，我会摘掉我的铜手套，最后，我会用帮你打手枪，当然，隔着裤子，”罗契说，“整个过程里面，你必须非常安静，同意吗？”

伊欧菲斯安静了下来，罗契可以看出精灵脑袋里面的齿轮正在飞速转动，发出迟滞而艰涩的吱嘎声，它们很可能从刚离开铁匠铺开始再就没有使用过了。

“好吧。”精灵最终说。

这倒是有点意料之外。也许小松鼠藏在妓院里面的时间比他预料的更久。

不过罗契不会得寸进尺。他点了点头，按照约定，他摘下手套，活动了一下指关节，然后用手覆上伊欧菲斯的胯部。精灵果然很持久，即使罗契自己的勃起早已消退，伊欧菲斯依然半硬着。隔着裤子，罗契攥住伊欧菲斯的性器，急促而粗暴地搓揉起来。随着他的动作，精灵开始喘息，背贴着床单，朝床头板的方向蹭去，伊欧菲斯扭动着，不满地瞪着罗契，罗契无视他，继续抚弄，他用拇指缓慢地磨蹭手中性器的顶端，一点一点，一直到布料开始稍微陷入尿道口，凹陷出小孔的形状，温热的、无味的前液渗出，弄湿了织物。伊欧菲斯呻吟着，双腿夹紧，他的手指抓住床头板，完好的那一侧脸在枕头上磨蹭，他极力地试图蜷缩起来，罗契依然无视他，只是换了个姿势，用另外一只手抓住伊欧菲斯的大腿根，拉开一点，俯身过去，侵入他的空间，同时继续继续粗暴地揉弄，掌根压上伊欧菲斯饱胀的睾丸。精灵发出一声轻微的叫声，他的腰耸了起来，缓慢地随着罗契的动作抽送，模拟着交媾的动作，他的独眼已经闭上，眼皮微微颤动着，似乎难以承受。

在伊欧菲斯的额头上，先前十字弓打破的伤口的血已经止住了，干涸的血块被抹到了枕头上面。

罗契的呼吸稍微加快了一点，他支起身体，抓住伊欧菲斯的肩膀，让同样勃起的下身顶上伊欧菲斯的屁股，他依然在抚弄着如今已经贴在精灵小腹上的性器，同时开始在伊欧菲斯身上磨蹭。罗契张开嘴，让嘴唇掠过伊欧菲斯的胸膛，咬住他外套的前襟，尝到了肥皂和油的味道，然后继续咬了下去，一直到牙齿感觉到坚硬的肌肉，伊欧菲斯靠着他，颤动着，身体紧绷得像是弓弦，罗契缓慢而有条不紊地把他卷紧，卷紧，一直到发出颤音。他舔舐伊欧菲斯的下颚，自己的下身也开始一耸一耸地顶了起来，隔着裤子，不得其门而入。伊欧菲斯的双腿夹着他的腰，使劲而焦躁地在罗契的身上磨蹭，罗契抓住伊欧菲斯的膝盖内侧，喘息着，让老二抵着他屁股上的缝隙，使劲地磨蹭，寻找应该在那里的小孔。就在这个时候，伊欧菲斯颤抖了一下，下身抵上罗契的手指，痛楚地磨蹭了一会儿，一阵热流就渗透了伊欧菲斯的裤子，淡淡的腥气弥漫开来。伊欧菲斯呜咽了一声，倒回床上，依然在颤动着。罗契看着精灵，稍微有点意外，不过也顾不得那么多了。罗契迅速而笨拙地解开皮带，把手伸进自己的裤子里面，急促地撸动起来，几下之后，随着一阵痉挛，他也高潮了。

过了一会儿，罗契回过了神，他吞下嘴里的唾沫，放松了下来。

“我以为精灵很持久。”他说。

“意外，原来你有这种幻想，”伊欧菲斯说，疲倦地，“我不是真的很想知道你的湿梦内容。”

“而说话的这个精灵不到三秒就射在我的手里，好像几个月没好好操过了，”罗契说，在床单上擦干净手，然后提起裤子，“或者说就你的经验来说，我真的有那么棒？”

伊欧菲斯停顿了一下，仿佛他不知道应该怎么回答。

这天里的最后一次，罗契明白了。

他缓慢地消化了一下刚刚得到的顿悟。

“你还没有和其他人做过，对吧？”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯脸上的表情就像是有人刚刚告诉他，其实企鹅的鸡巴不耐寒。

“这不关你的事情，人类！”他厉声说，“和你们这种下贱的种族不一样，我们不会整天只想着上床！”

罗契眯起眼睛。

“所以说，英勇又无畏的游击队领袖，是个雏儿，”他说，品尝着胜利的滋味，“谁会知道呢？”

“顺带一提，你现在依然不算是被开苞了。”他补充。

十分复杂的表情掠过伊欧菲斯的脸，他的脸颊绷紧，看起来似乎现在就想切下罗契的老二再塞到他的喉咙里面去。

“我有过床伴。”他说，用一种十分危险的声音，“不少床伴。”

“是吗？报一下名字，一个就行。”罗契说，假意听从，因为这件事实在是太有趣了。

伊欧菲斯停顿了一下。

然后他开始报名字，一连串名字。都是精灵，从拼写来看有男有女，倒是不像是编造的。

唯一的问题是，实在是太多了。

“你是不是随便挑了本族谱来背？”罗契问。

“当然不是！谁会做那么恶心的事情？！天呐，你真让人恶心。”伊欧菲斯怒斥。

这个故事的教育意义在于：上一秒你可能还火辣得让人无法抵抗，但是下一秒硬鸡巴软下来之后，你就是猪了。悲哀的是，这个道理似乎在任何种族身上都适用。罗契颇有尊严地点了点头，他侧过脸，听了一下对面房间的动静——已经安静下来了，似乎也快完事了。

_女装一定真的很有趣。_ 他想。

缓慢地，他扣上皮带，然后从伊欧菲斯的身上爬了下去，伸了个懒腰，然后俯身捡起手套。

伊欧菲斯看着他，一脸警惕。

“你要做什么？”他说。

“我要下班了。”罗契说。

“我——你要对我做什么？”

“不做什么，”罗契说，戴上手套，“告诉你了，今天是你的幸运日。”

“你要把我留在这里？”伊欧菲斯怀疑地说，“什么都不做？”

“是的，“罗契点头，”不过十五分钟之后，我会回来逮捕你，然后再决定要不要绞死你。”

“我们这个月的死刑指数有点超标，但是应该还是可以调剂一下的。”他补充，“别想逃，我会告诉门口的卫兵，不准让任何人出去。”

他听了一下，很确定听到了隔壁传来了哭泣声。伯爵每次都这样，可能是某种女装的副作用。仔细一想，女装可能也不那么有趣。

不过这也意味着，得抓紧时间了。

罗契点了点头，看向伊欧菲斯。

“十五分钟后见，小松鼠。”他说。

接着，罗契猛地把伊欧菲斯的裤子拽了下来，在伊欧菲斯的怒骂里面，他大笑着走出了房门。

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

十分钟后，罗契带着一队蓝衣铁卫回来，但是毫不意外地发现伊欧菲斯早就跑了。虽然除了罗契和伯爵之外，守卫说没有人离开妓院，而二楼房间的门依然锁着。但是床上扔着两根咬断的皮绳，窗户开着，看起来小松鼠成功地爬树逃走了。

接下来的三天里面，蓝衣铁卫把整个维吉玛的妓院都清理了一遍，突袭和搜捕了好几次，不过和罗契预料的一样，一无所获，伊欧菲斯把他的人都撤走了。但是接下来的一个星期里，监狱依然人满为患，罗契手下的审讯官们进行了马拉松审讯，搞清楚了松鼠党的渗透途径，甚至还拿到了一些游击队员的名字。

不过，等整理好的名单送到罗契的办公桌上的时候，他正在忙着处理一个星期之后的节日庆典安保工作，松鼠党早已不再是他关心的第一要务。作为蓝衣铁卫的指挥官，他要烦心的事情不可胜数。

所以，当罗契最终拿起名单，看了一眼的时候，他差点把一口葡萄酒喷到桌子上。

那些名字倒是平凡无奇，从拼写来看有男有女，基本上都是精灵名字，但这也很普通。

唯一的问题是，这些名字和伊欧菲斯报的那些一模一样。

罗契擦了擦嘴，发现自己陷入了深深的沉思。

_精灵还真够狂野的。_ 他想，皱起眉头。

FIN


End file.
